Nothing Can Keep Us Apart
by BeccaXO
Summary: Jasper slips up and tries to attack Bella so the Cullen's move away temporarily. What will happen when Bella dies and Edward goes to the Volturi asking to die? Will they accept? Or will he be forced to stay with them for eternity? Read & Review x
1. Chapter One: Speaking of Goodbye's

**Chapter One: Speaking of Goodbye's **

**EPOV**

I stared into her chocolate brown eyes for a long moment, not sure how to tell her. She was looking at me questioningly, waiting for me to finish what I'd began saying.

"Yes…what do you need to tell me Edward?"

Her voice sounded concerned and I thought I heard a little bit of worry. I decided to get it other with; I didn't like making my angel feel this way. I shouldn't keep her waiting, even if knowing would hurt her.

"Me and my family…we…" I looked down at my hands before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"We're moving away for a little bit, me and my family. It's only a month but after Jasper nearly loosing control last week…" She flinched at that. "We, _they _decided that we should go to visit the Denali clan for a bit. You know, to help Jasper out. I'm so sorry Bella. I really and truly am. I wish I could stay but…Jasper needs me, he needs all of us."

I looked up from my hands and regretted it instantly. Bella was staring at me, her mouth open in shock and an expression of agony. I hated myself. I had put this look on Bella's face. My poor Bella looked as if she was going to start screaming. The tears that had filled her eyes leaked over. She closed her mouth and eyes, letting the tears stream down her face. It broke my heart to see her like this. I scooped her up into my arms, hugging her tightly. I rubbed soothing circles on her back and she started to sob.

"I promise to write to you everyday, call you everyday, send you pictures. Alice will too, and Esme. Everybody will. Please don't cry like this Bella, it kills me to be the one to make you cry like this. Please, love, don't worry. Like I said, it's only a month. Then I can see you again."

I was pretty sure that the words made me sound strong but inside I was aching so much. I didn't know such a pain existed. If I could cry, I know I would be and my tears would be worse than Bella's. I'd spent so long with no one, nobody to love. Now I'd found her, my soul mate, the only one I ever wanted, the one I wanted forever and I had to leave her for a month just 2 weeks after finding her.

I hugged Bella tighter to me; never wanting to let her go.

"H-how…" she stuttered, "W-when are you…"

She let her sentence trail off and I knew what she meant.

"We're leaving this Saturday evening. We still get a whole 2 days together Bella."

I tried to make my voice sound hopeful and happy but I didn't think I fooled her. 2 days just wasn't enough for me. I didn't want to let her out of my sight ever again. I wanted to be here. To protect her, to care for her, to love her. To wipe away the tears and make her laugh when she was sad, to tell her how much I loved her and how I never wanted to let her go. But, most importantly, just simply to be with her. I'd never been away from her for more than 4 hours after I'd found out I loved her, now I had to go a month. It was just too painful. My mind wondered to all the things that could possibly go wrong in my absence. Bella was a magnet for accidents, anything could happen. I came up with the worst possible thing first and didn't dare think the word. I wouldn't think it if I valued my sanity at all. A world where she didn't exist was a world with no meaning.

"Edward," Bella whispered, distracting me from my painful thoughts.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we go back to yours? It's starting to rain."

"Of course we can." I silently got up and then helped her to her feet. I put my hands on her face and wiped away her tears. She closed her eyes and breathed in a shaky breath.

"Would you like to run or walk?"

"Run please."

Without another word, I slung Bella gently onto my back and took off back to my house.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Love it? Hate it? I promise it gets better as the drama gets added in so please bear with me for a few more chapters.**

**Read & Review :)**

**I'm going to add the next chapter when I get a couple of reviews x**


	2. Chapter Two: The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End**

As we approached the house, I listened intently to see if my family were home. Luck was with me, they were hunting.

When we got to the house I carefully lifted Bella off my back and put her down in front of me. Fresh tears were running down her face and her eyes were red from crying. How had I not heard her sobbing, so lost in my own thoughts or listening out for my family that I didn't notice her crying? I felt horrible.

"Bella," my voice was pained and it cracked as I said her name. She looked so fragile and broken. It hurt me to see her like this.

I put one of my hands on her cheek, the other grabbing her hand.

"Bella, it'll be fine. It's not that long, just 4 weeks. And I'll do as I promised. I'll call and write to you everyday, send you photos, get the others to say hello. I won't forget about you Bella and the minute I come back I'll come running to you, scoop you up in my arms and take you to our meadow. I'll never leave you again after that. I don't want to leave you in 2 days time but I have no choice. Jasper needs me."

Tears were still running down her beautiful face. I tried to wipe them away but they just kept filling over. I looked down at her with pleading eyes.

"Please Bella, stop crying. It's not a permanent separation. Please don't ruin the 48 hours we have left. I had so much planned. I was going to take you to dinner, play my piano for you, and I had a great 2 week anniversary thing planned for Friday. Please my angel, stop crying."

When I mentioned that it wasn't a permanent separation she had stopped crying and when I'd finished comforting her she was hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her hair. Just then something twigged in my memory. Bella needed a distraction from what was coming and I remembered we had the house to ourselves for the next hour at least. I grinned.

Just as she pulled back from the hug I pulled her up into my arms and began kissing her lightly. I walked up into the house at human speed and kicked open the door. Then I sat down at my piano and placed Bella on my lap. My hands moved to her waist as I began to kiss her more passionately. Her fingers knotted in my hair, grateful for the change in kissing style. I smiled against her lips. After a while, I released my hands from her waist and started to play her lullaby. I don't think she noticed until I was half way through that I was playing her lullaby because she'd continued to kiss me without distraction.

She broke off and slid down on the bench next to me, resting her head against my shoulder. She watched as I played her lullaby to her for what would be the last time for a month. I made a mental note to record myself playing it, put it on a cd and give to her tomorrow when I gave her her other 2 week anniversary present.

Her lullaby drifted to a close and she sighed in contentment.

We sat there for ages, not needing to talk, just enjoying each other's company while we still had it.

I took her over to the sofa's and layed down on one, pulling her with me and hugging her to my chest. I switched on the TV and let her choose what to watch. She settled for the channel that was playing The Notebook. It was just up to the part where Noah had realised Allie had left when Bella switched it off. I understood why. She didn't want to be reminded of break-up's when she would have to deal with one in 2 days time. She turned to face me, emotions in her beautiful brown eyes that I didn't recognise.

"I love you," she whispered as she stared up at me, a small smile breaking across her perfect lips.

"As I love you."

Her smile widened and I couldn't help but grin back before I pulled her in for another quick kiss.

* * *

**Happy New Year !!**

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't that interesting. I just need to get through bits like this before I can add the more dramatic bits to the story. The Cullens leave at Chapter 4 so not that long now. Sorry, and thanks for putting up with it x**

**Just want to say thanks to Emma-MasenCullen for my first ever review !!**

**Read & Review :)**


	3. Chapter Three: The Last Day

**Chapter Three: The Last Day**

**BPOV**

The weekend had gone so perfectly. After watching The Notebook with Edward, or rather, watching the beginning, he began to play piano for me again. He let me play for a little bit as well. I wasn't very good at it. He'd taught me a few things that I practiced when I came round. I wasn't very musical and couldn't even begin to play Heart and Soul with him. He chuckled in delight when I sulked and slid off his lap to let him play again. He played Esme's favourite, my lullaby, a couple of Einaudi pieces which included my favourite's. Later his family returned and I spent some time with all of them, being told over and over how they'd miss me. That made me feel happy. They'd all miss me; they weren't just being polite because I was madly in love with their son/brother.

The next morning pretty much went the same. In the evening, Edward took me out to dinner at an expensive restaurant, with much moaning from my part, to celebrate our two week anniversary. He'd also given me 2 presents. The first, a cd with all the piano songs he knew I loved, including my lullaby, and the second a beautiful bracelet. It was a silver charm bracelet and had one small charm on it, a crystal heart.

I played with the bracelet absentmindedly while I remembered the weekend passed.

I sighed and came back to the present. I opened my eyes to find Edward staring down at me, his skin glistening like diamonds in the few rays of sunlight. We'd spent the whole day in the meadow and I could see now that it was starting to get dark. Worry washed through me and I pulled him down next to me. I knew I was so weak compared to him but he easily gave in to my touch. He rolled me onto my back so that he was on top of me, being careful not to crush me.

"Bella," he whispered, his cool breath touching my face. My heart beat started to accelerate and he smiled his famous crooked smile.

"I'll miss that," he stated before he began to slowly move his head closer to mine, stopping when our foreheads touched. My heart felt like it was trying to jump out of it's chest and I knew if the moment wasn't so intense with this being our last proper kiss, he would be laughing or at least, smiling. Instead his face was calm. He stared into my eyes for a long moment before looking quickly to my lips and back up into my eyes again. Then, for the briefest of moments, his marble lips touched mine. He pulled away all too soon and I wasn't willing to let our last kiss be that short. I wrapped my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers in his hair whilst pulling him back down to me so I could kiss him again. The kiss lasted a few more seconds than usual before he pulled away with a groan. He still found it hard to kiss me because of the craving for my blood. We lay there for a long moment, staring into each other's eyes before he got up and pulled me with him.

"Come on then. I better get back to the house so we can leave for Denali."

The words stung and sent pain rocketing through my body. Not only was he going to be away for a month but he was going to stay with some beautiful group of women, one of which was after him. I didn't voice my worries about her stealing him away from me aloud because I knew it would hurt Edward's feelings if he thought I didn't trust him. I did trust him, just not the slutty strawberry blonde who was after him.

He pulled me onto his back gently and I sighed in contentment, leaning my head against his back as he run at vampire speed towards his house. I hugged Edward tighter, as if to make it last longer or store it in my memory. He turned around to look at me and caught the single tear falling down my face.

"I love you. Nobody else has ever touched my heart and it belongs only to you," he said, putting his hand over one of mine.

"I love you too; nobody's loved anybody as much as I love you. Ever," I told him truthfully, my voice cracking in a few places.

"I know of one exception," he turned around and smiled at me though it didn't quite touch his eyes.

I was about to argue but then he stopped abruptly in the middle of the drive to his house and slung me off his back, placing one hand around my waist. His family were all waiting for him. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were all packing bags into the trunk of the cars while Esme, Carlisle and Alice all stood by the door talking. This was it, time to say goodbye. But not only did I have to say goodbye to the one I loved, but also the family who had helped me through so much in just a matter of weeks, the family who I thought as my own, the family I loved probably more than my own. This was going to be a horrific couple of minutes and I was pretty sure it would just get worse and worse until I saw them again.

* * *

**Well, what do you think??**

**Read & Review Please :)**

**Somebody brought to my attention that I haven't fully explained Bella and Edward's relationship and the Jasper incident. Basically I changed the time they'd been dating from months to 2 weeks because it fit the story better. The Jasper incident (the reason why the cullens are leaving) is basically the same as in New Moon but not quite as dramatic. So just imagine it with Bella getting a papercut, Jasper running towards her to kill her and then she stumbles back scared and trips over a rug when Edward pushes Jasper away. Sorry for the confusion x**

**Also I dont know how often I'll be able to update once I start back at school for the few people that are reading it. I would have started the story sooner but I didn't realise the date and thought I still had a week left before school. I will post the next chapter tomorrow but after that it will be unpredictable. **


	4. Chapter Four: Goodbye's

**Chapter Four: Goodbyes**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Alice shrieked the minute she saw us walking up the drive. She ran at vampire speed towards me and pulled me into an insanely tight hug. I was thrilled that she care but god she was strong.

"Al-Alice…I need…to…breathe," I managed to get out.

"Oops," Alice apologised, a small smile gracing her lips. She danced backwards and Edward came and took hold of my hand. He faced me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. His hand lingered on my neck and then moved up to my cheek. His cool fingers made me shiver slightly. It was starting to get colder now the sun was disappearing. It had been one of the rare sunny days Forks had today but it still hadn't been warm enough for me to not notice his cold touch.

"Sorry," he apologised, pulling his hand away from my cheek but keeping the other holding mine. Alice sighed.

"Come on Bella, come say goodbye." Alice pulled at my other hand with a small pout on her face when Edward growled, refusing to let me go. I felt like the rope in a tug of war game.

"Edward," Alice moaned, "You've had her all day. Just let her come say goodbye to everyone. There's still a little while before we have to leave. We don't want to leave without saying goodbye to her."

Edward stiffened when he saw tears starting to form in my eyes at the mention of goodbye's and remembering that I would have to say goodbye to the rest of Cullen's as well.

Edward reluctantly released my hand but followed close behind Alice as she dragged me over to the rest of her family.

"Oh Bella," Esme threw herself at me, "Bella, dear. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for making Edward leave you as soon as you found each other. I'm going to miss you terribly." She was hugging me tightly and stroking my hair, just like what a real mother would do. And I loved her in that way, I thought of her as my real mother. Not that I didn't love Renee but with her our relationship always seemed backwards, me being the responsible, parental figure and her the adventurous, gossiping teenager.

"Don't worry about it Esme, I'll be fine," I knew that she knew I was lying, I was a terrible liar, "It's only a month. Besides, it's not your fault you have to leave and I don't blame Jasper either," I smiled in his direction now that Esme had let me go, "I was just unlucky that it happened. I seem to attract these things, it happens all the time."

As soon as I said the words I instantly realised how they would take them, _Oh yeah, don't worry about it. Vampires's go insane over my blood and attack me all the time; it's just a normal thing for me. No biggie. _

I looked around to see amused grins on everybody's faces, Emmett's especially large.

"You know what I mean," I said, blushing enormously.

Emmett chuckled and scooped me up in a big bear hug and swung me round like I was a little kid. It probably felt like that to him.

"Ok, Emmett. You can put me down now," I said, laughing at him.

He laughed as well but still didn't release me.

"Oh, come on. This is _really_ annoying Edward. You should see the look on his face now. He's so jealous of me touching you for so long." He paused, "I wonder…" He trailed of smiling cheekily at Edward.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Emmett was on the floor and Edward had his arms out in front of him in a crouch as if to protect me. A growl escaped Edward's throat and Emmett pouted at him.

"No fair bro," he said miserably, getting of the floor, "She's the only way I can mess with you, it's the last time I get to see her for ages and your ruin the one chance I get at it with your stupid mind reading." He sulked as he walked back over to Rosalie. Just then I noticed the whole family had huge grins on their faces or biting their lips, trying to stop them from showing.

Edward straitened up and wrapped his arms around my waist before kissing me. It was only quick but I treasured it. I smiled at him as he pulled away and his crooked grin that I loved stretched across his angelic face. How I'd miss that face. Those eyes, that hair, those lips…

I leant in to kiss him again when somebody cleared their throat very loudly.

"Sorry to break this up but we really have to leave. Tanya and the others are expecting us tonight," It was Carlisle who had spoken and he looked at me with an apologetic smile.

Realisation struck me as I realised this would be the last time I saw them for a month. I clutched hold of Edward by the arms as forcefully as I could and looked around at his family. I was going to miss every one of them, even Rosalie who detested me. Edward released my grip on him and motioned towards his family. I was pounded on by Alice and Esme then. They were trying especially hard not to crush me and I appreciated their effort but they were still very strong. I hugged them back and tears escaped my eyes again. They released me and Carlisle came over.

"Goodbye Bella," he said, pulling me in for a quick hug, "I'll see you soon. Try not to end up in hospital while I'm gone." He smiled at me and stepped aside. Then Rosalie stepped forward hesitantly.

"Um…bye, Bella." She gave me a quick smile from where she was standing and then went and got into one of the two cars.

Jasper just stayed where he was standing next to Alice and gave me a smile.

"Goodbye Bella. I'm sorry for…um…last week." He looked down guiltily.

I just smiled at him and then was pulled into another great big bear hug by Emmett.

"I'm going to miss that blush of yours Bella," he said laughing, "Try not to do anything stupid or funny until I get back. I'd hate to miss it."

He let me down and I scowled at him. That just made him laugh even more as he walked over to get in the car by Rosalie, waving and smiling. I smiled after him and then froze, realising who I had to say goodbye to next. Everybody else gave me one small wave before walking over to the cars and getting in.

I turned to face Edward and he had a look so pained and frustrated on his face that it made me want to cry even more. He walked over to me and wiped the tears from my cheeks that had spilled over.

"Don't cry, love," he said in a soft voice. "We'll be together again soon." He sighed, "I'll miss you."

"I-I" I couldn't speak, choking on my sobs. I was ruining our last moment for a month. "I'll m-miss you t-too." I managed to choke out.

Even more pain shot across his face. "Bella, please stop crying. Angels shouldn't cry."

Angels? That was the second time he'd called me an angel this weekend.

"Please, love. I'll write to you everyday. Call you everyday. Time will pass so quickly you'll have no idea it's been a month."

He tried to comfort me and it worked a little. The tears stopped spilling and were clearing up so my vision wasn't blurry anymore.

"Ok," I said, my voice steady again.

He smiled at me but it didn't quite touch his eyes.

"I love you," he said and then he wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. My hands moved from my sides and wrapped around his neck. As usual, even under the current circumstances, I got carried away and my heart felt like it was going to swell and burst through my chest.

"I love you too," I said once he had pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. He smiled before kissing me quickly again.

"Just look at the heart on the bracelet I gave you and you'll remember me. It's cold, hard and glitters in the sun, just like me." He smiled and I returned it.

"I'll never take it off."

"Ok, just don't wear it in the shower," he joked.

Then he sighed and said, "Love you," before running over to one of the cars and jumping in. He rolled down the window and waved as they drove away, taking my heart with them.

* * *

**Posted it but sorry it's quite late in the day, was busier than I expected.**

**So, there you have it. The Cullen's have gone. What do you think about this chapter? Abit longer than usual aswell.**

**Read & Review :)**


	5. Chapter Five: Time Apart

_Italics = thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Time Apart**

**BPOV**

I stood there for a long time, just staring after the car. It was only when my phone vibrated in my pocket that I realised I was standing in the rain, the end of a rare sunny day for Forks, and doing nothing else but staring, silent tears running down my face.

I took my phone from my pocket and it was Charlie. I sighed before reluctantly answering the call.

"Hi dad, sorry I'm so-"

"Bella," he interrupted me, "Where are you? I got home and you weren't here so I thought maybe you were at the Cullen's or Angela's but Angela said you weren't with her and The Cullen's phone is disconnected. Where are you? Are you with Edward? Or Alice? Are you alright? What happened? Where-"

I cut him off this time, "Dad, calm down. I'm coming home now. I was with the Cullen's, they…um…they've kind of left for a month. On holiday. I was just saying goodbye to them. They've only just left."

Charlie was quiet for a while before saying, "Oh, ok. Um…I guess I'll see you at home." He hung up and I climbed into my truck, happy that Edward had told me to bring it here earlier instead of him picking me up. I probably would be walking home in the rain if he hadn't told me, it hadn't occurred to me. But I don't think the rain would make much difference now, I was already soaking wet.

Once in my truck I placed in Edwards's CD of songs he played on the piano before turning the heating on and driving back towards Charlie's house.

**EPOV**

I missed her so much. It had been a week since we left Bella. I'd called everyday and wrote everyday just like I promised. The rest of the family, even Rosalie, had said hello to her yesterday and she had sounded so much happier. But I knew it was just an act.

She didn't want us to worry about her.

Everyday she said she was fine, missing us and bored with her homework. Then we'd go on to what happened at school, what were the recent rumours about us leaving ect.

I'd just put the phone down from calling her and sighed, looking out of the window from where I sat on the window seat in one of the Denali clan's many guest rooms.

"Knock, knock," I heard Tanya say as she slowly opened the door to check on me. I internally cursed. Tanya was very nice but she had some kind of obsession with me. She'd had this obsession for a long time and just wouldn't except the fact that I wasn't into her at all. Now that was truer than ever.

"Hello Tanya," I said, still looking out of the window.

"Hi, I was just wondering-" I already knew what she was going to say from reading her mind and answered before she could finish.

"I'm not really in the mood for playing for you right now Tanya. I just want to sit hear and rest, maybe read."

"Oh," she said, devastated.

"_All this is over that one silly human girl? Wow. I mean I've been with humans before but never felt this way about them. I wondered what Carlisle had meant by saying 'He's in too deep' when I asked him about her. He must really care about her. He must really love her. Why cant he be like that with me? I've heard what she looks like. She's dosen't seem like anybody special. Surely he'd rather be with somebody of his own kind, somebody beautiful, somebody who was a good friend to him beforehand. Somebody like me..."_

Her thoughts didn't surprise me. She always thought the same. But when she mentioned Bella, _my _Bella, as not being anything special-I nearly lost it. Nearly.

"Please leave Tanya," I demanded. I knew this wouldn't stop me from hearing her thoughts but it would quieten them down a little.

She looked up shocked at the tone in my voice. Then recognition crossed her face as she remembered what my talent was.

"_Shit, did it again." _

"Oh…um…ok. I'll see you later Edward."

"_Sorry, pretend I didn't say…er…think any of that."_

She carried on cursing at herself as she walked down the stairs before starting up a fresh round of images of us together.

Tanya was downstairs with Carlisle and Rosalie and everybody else was out hunting or in their rooms, minding their own business.

Finally, some peace.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, especially considering the chapter is really short and wasn't that interesting. I will try and update again tomorrow, I might do a double update-I dont know.**

**Read & Review :)**


	6. Chapter Six: The Horrible Accident

**Chapter 6: The Horrible Accident**

**BPOV**

It had been nearly three weeks since the Cullen's left. Just a week until I could see them again, well, one of them. Edward was coming back earlier to see me while the rest of the family stayed with Jasper for a week or so longer in Alaska. I laughed as I walked to school – my truck had broken down last night – remembering what Edward had told me on the phone last night,

"I honestly can't wait to get away from this place. Tanya keeps bringing home men, human and vampire, to sleep with. New ones every night. Some of them are bizarre. This one human man actually tried to fit his hand in a peanut butter jar and then when it got stuck had to get Jasper to help him. Why he put his hand in the peanut butter jar I'll never know. Poor jasper was going crazy when he smelt him, all part of the test though. Jasper must like human blood and peanut butter. I wonder why that is…"

He'd trailed off and we both burst out laughing. After that we both started discussing the possibilities of Jasper liking the mix of blood and peanut butter. Remembering those made me laugh even more.

I could see the school gates now. I sighed and crossed the road, P!nk blasting at full volume in my headphones. I was still laughing at the conversation with Edward last night when I saw flashing lights and heard the tires of a car screech. I turned to my right to see a bright red car screeching to a stop, not having seen me or me not having heard it. I gasped and the car knocked into me. I went flying forwards into the car, smashing my face into the windscreen before rolling off onto the cold road. I opened my eyes to see my hands, clothes and just about any bare skin covered in glass, blood pouring everywhere. The pain from the glass was excruciating and my head was throbbing in agony from rolling onto the road, off of the car. The last thing I remember is the car driving off, leaving me in the road to die. My eye's slid close and the pain numbed as darkness over took me…

**APOV**

Life was ok here in Alaska. We were staying in the Denali clan's home and they had everything. Plus we were surrounded by friends but we all missed Bella terribly, even Rosalie missed her a little. As much as Jasper needed me here I envied Edward a little bit. He got to go home and see Bella in a week; I however, had to wait another 3 at the most because Jasper needed to stay here for a while longer. I missed my best friend so much. That's right. Best friend. Me and Bella had become so close in the short time we'd known each other and I'd known we would be from the very minute Edward decided he could stand being around her with her delicious smelling blood. We all knew how hard it was for Edward, being around Bella, her being as tempting as she was. How he'd managed to stay there when she was bleeding after the incident with Jasper I'll never know. Once again, another reason to envy him. But now he was away from Bella, his pain was so much worse then the burn in his throat when he was with her. He'd said he couldn't wait to have the familiar burn back because as long as it was there, Bella was there. I started running over things in my head like how happy Bella always was with Edward, how when I dragged her shopping with me she looked so unhappy and when Edward turned up unexpectedly and stole her from me for an hour she was so full of joy. It made my heart ache to see Edward so upset and it had only been three weeks. The boy was truly in too deep, as Carlisle told Tanya. He'd found his other half and-

"Alice," Edward moaned from the other side of the living room. We were all here watching the TV or talking and he was playing piano quietly to himself.

"Sorry but you shouldn't be listening," I said as I turned to face him, sticking my tongue out at him. The side of his mouth twitched as he tried to hide a smile at that.

"You wouldn't believe how loud you shouting that at me. I've been trying to block it out but you need to stop screaming it.

"Yeah, well-"

I was abruptly cut off with a vision. It was of Bella. She was walking to school by herself with her music in her ears, smiling and laughing, as she crossed the road. I wondered why I was seeing this but was thankful to see Bella happy. And just like that the vision changed. A bright red car came speeding down the road and didn't notice Bella crossing. It skidded to a stop at the last minute but it wasn't fast enough. Bella went flying forwards into the car, head first in the glass, before rolling of onto the road. The car drove off and left her lying there in a pool of her own blood.

"NO!" Edward roared at the same time I screamed, "Bella!"

The vision ended and everybody turned to face us, but I ignored them completely. I stared over at Edward. His face was a mixture of horror, pain, agony, fear and hurt. I rushed over to him as he stared of into space with a shocked and pained expression on his face.

"No," Edward said, "No, no, no."

I put an arm over his shoulder to try and comfort him as my eyes filled with tears that wouldn't spill. He shook my arm off and stood up.

"No, Alice," he shouted, towering over me, "No, you're vision must be wrong. It must…she cant…I don't know…I-I-"

He stuttered not knowing what to say and started choking on his words,

"She cant be…they wouldn't…how? She cant be…gone, Alice. She cant. She cant. She CANT. I just found her. I only had a week left before I could see her again. How can-"

I cut him off this time, "I'm so sorry Edward."

He looked down at me in utter agony before sinking down to the floor and crouching into a ball, shaking roughly with tearless sobs. I sat down on the floor next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. He didn't shake it off this time. He just sat there, mourning the loss of his true love. He was distraught and so was I but I just didn't show it. He needed me to comfort him. Besides, although I was feeling horrible about Bella's death, I was mainly angry. Angry at us for not being there but more importantly angry for the man who ran her over and then left her in the road to bleed to death. I made it my task to hunt this man down. He'd die for what he did to Bella, to me, but most importantly, to my brother.

* * *

**Later than I said it would be but I'll do a double update today.**

**So, what do you guys think of Bella's death? I felt so sorry for Edward while writing this.**

**Read & Review :)**


	7. Chapter Seven: Devastation

_Italics= thoughts_**Chapter 7: Devastation**

* * *

**JPOV**

The emotions emitting from the scene before me were awful. Absolutely awful. Alice was feeling pain and anger, a little bit of guilt. Where as Edward. Oh my god! He was feeling anger, hate, pain, guilt, agony, despair, loss, desire… The list could go on. This couldn't mean anything good.

"Um…does anybody want to let us in on the little secret?" Emmett asked. The only emotions coming off him and the rest of my family were impatience and curiosity.

"Your emotions are everywhere Edward. What's wrong?" I asked.

Edward didn't look up. He just sat there in Alice's arms, shaking. When Edward didn't answer Alice looked up. She looked around at all of us before staring up at the ceiling.

"I-I," she stammered, "I had a vision." Her voice cracked and she continued, "She wasn't looking…the car was going too fast…we…she…" She sighed before continuing, "Bella's dead."

The whole room froze at that, in disbelief. Bella…dead? No…how…what? She couldn't be dead. Poor Charlie, poor Rennee, I wonder how her friends will take it, how would Edward cope…Oh, Edward.

"_I'm so sorry Edward,"_ I thought to him. He didn't show any sign that he got it and I sighed.

Esme broke the silence by running over to Edward and Alice.

"Oh Edward," she sobbed, "Edward, dear. I-I'm so sorry." She tried to pull him into a hug once she sat down next to him but he wouldn't budge. Now Edward just felt two emotions. Agony and determination.

Everyone started to walk over to Edward then, to comfort him. They were all feeling extremely upset, even Rosalie and the Denali's. Edward stood then, his face bent down.

"I-I need to go. I just…Bye." And with that he ran out of the door and off to who knows where.

"The poor boy," Esme said.

Everybody just stood there, staring after Edward. I could no longer feel his emotions.

I walked over to Alice and sat down beside her, putting my arm around her shoulder. She grabbed hold of my shirt and leant her head into my shoulder and I stoked her hair comfortingly.

Everybody else seemed to do the same and, from what I could tell from there emotions, they were all mourning over the loss of Bella and feeling pity for Edward.

After a while the Denali clan stepped out together after expressing their apologies and condolences to us, claiming they needed to hunt.

We stayed like that for who knows how long before Alice sat up straight. I faced her and saw that her eyes were far away. Another vision.

"Oh no," Alice whispered.

"Alice, Alice. What is it?" I asked, staring into her eyes.

"Edward, dead."

* * *

**Cliffhanger again x**

**I'll try my hardest to post tomorrow morning because I'm skipping school for an hour or so because of a blood test and school starting late because of the snow. If I dont post then I'll post tomorrow night.**

**I really need cheering up right now. I wont go into details, it will probably bore you, but reviews would make my day - let me know what you think of the chapter, bit of a short one again.**

**Sweet dreams :)**


	8. Chapter Eight: Realisation

**Chapter 8:**

**EPOV**

I took off running, not really knowing where I was running but just needing to run. I couldn't believe it. There had to be some way she could survive that impact. I replayed what would now be my most haunted memory to see if there was anyway she could have survived. No. Her whole body was covered in glass and the cuts were too deep, everywhere over her broken body. She'd lost too much blood. She was dead. _My_ Bella. Dead. Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. Dead. And it was my entire fault. If I'd just been there to save her instead of here in Denali, she would have lived. I would still be able to feel the familiar burn in my throat that came with her delicious scent, would still be able to kiss her and hold her in my arms, would still be able to protect her and would still be able to _live_.

**BPOV**

I was awake. Well, waking up. What? I thought I'd died. In fact, I was sure I'd died. I remembered all too clearly crossing the road, laughing and then getting hit by a bright red car. I went head first into the windshield and then the car drove off. I shuddered slightly at the memory. That's when I noticed the pain soaring through by body. I moaned. It was agony. That's when I heard somebody sigh, in relief. Somebody was here with me! _Please, oh please, let it be Edward, _I thought to myself. He was the only one I wanted to see right now. I very slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by a light overhead. I slammed them shut again.

"Um…Are you awake yet?" Somebody asked from next to me. It was an unfamiliar voice. Damn! It sounded like a young woman and she had the most beautiful bell like chime to her voice.

I tried to move my lips and ended up with just moaning in pain again so I decided to try opening my eyes. I did it and the light was blocked out by a beautiful red-headed woman. Her eyes were a startling shade of gold and her straight hair was flowing down towards me. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as Rosalie, but she was close.

"Hello," she said, smiling at me. Doing so she flashed me her brilliant, pearl white teeth, "My name is Annabelle."

She paused, "I…um…God, how to start…Well, I have a few things I need to tell you."

She looked around awkwardly and from the minute I saw her I knew what her next words would be.

"I'm a vampire," she said, looking at me to measure my reaction. I must have looked fine because she continued, "Yes, such things do exist. And I have a special power of sorts. I can bring people, animals, anything living, back to life with the touch of my hand after they've died. I did that to you. I found you laying in the road, surrounded by your own blood, covered in glass. There was no way you could have survived. I would have taken you straight here but I wasn't alone when I found you. The police, the hospital and basically all of your school were crowded around you, all crying. Even one of the police officers was sobbing."

Shit, Charlie!

As much as it hurt, I made myself speak now, "I know what you are. I know because of your eyes that you hunt on animals and I know that you being a vampire you were likely to have a special power and that you can run fast, your super strong, you're basically amazing at everything. I know."

She looked startled, "What? How?"

I sighed, not sure if this would get the Cullen's into trouble or not, "Um…" I hesitated, "Well, I knew this family, they live here actually, and they're like you, vampires. They went to my school and they hunt on animals too, that's how I know about your eyes. There's 7 of them and 3 of them have special powers like you. They moved temporarily after the newest to try the diet, shall we say, slipped, and nearly killed me. One of them is due to come back this week. He, um, he's kind of my boyfriend."

She looked stunned and then smiled down at me again, "I didn't know that such a relationship could exist. I would love to meet this family, they sound amazing. Are you very close to them?"

"You wouldn't believe how much I love them."

She carried on smiling for a while before it faltered into a frown.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Bella," I replied.

"Well, Bella. I'm sure you're feeling a ridiculous amount of pain right now and I'm about to make it much worse. You see," she paused for a second, "in your condition, no matter how many times I bring you back to life, you're going to die. I'm assuming you want to live for this family and well, I'm sure you know that this means you have to be changed into one of us. It's the only way."

She stared deep into my eyes and I smiled at her.

"Ow," I said as the smiling hurt me all over my face, "Please, Annabelle, please can you change me now? I want to be a vampire, I have for ages now and I know that the transformation is very painful. I just want to get it over with."

She nodded at me, without asking any further questions.

"As you wish," she whispered as she slowly bent her head down to my neck, "Sorry," she whispered and her sharp, venomous teeth sunk down into the skin of my neck, making me writhe in pain. Darkness overtook me and I could only feel the burning in my neck, intensifying while moving throughout my body. It was an overwhelming amount of pain, absolute torture, but I knew it would be worth it when Edward came back and saw me as one of his kind, knowing we could be together forever.

* * *

**Took me a while to update, sorry. It's becoming near impossible for me to actually log on to my computer at the moment. I wont bore you with the deatils but just trust me when I say it's really hard to update and I'm sorry.**

**Thank you to anybody who is actually still reading my story after how awful I've been with updating regularly. **

**I know you haven't seen much of her yet, but what do you think of Annabelle? She's not one of the main characters at the moment but is crucial to the story. You'll get to see more what she's like in future chapters x**

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter Nine: Searching

**Chapter 9: Searching**

**APOV**

We were racing now, me and Jasper, to find Edward. We were following his trail when I had another vision, they seemed to keep coming today. But unlike the others, this vision had nothing to do with anybody in my family and could be completely pointless for all I knew. It was of a red-headed woman, another vampire, with golden eyes. She was smiling down and said three simple words, "You look beautiful." Then the vision ended.

That puzzled me a lot. Who was that woman? I'd never seen her before, why would I all of a sudden have a vision of her for no reason?

"Alice?" Jasper looked into my eyes, "What is it? What do you see?"

I stared at him for a long moment before answering, "A red-headed vampire. She was vegetarian like us and she was looking down and said `You look beautiful.` It was weird though. I was seeing it from someone else's point of view because she was leaning over me. It doesn't make any sense. I'd have to know the person very well and have seen they're future many times to have seen it from their point of view."

I shook my head, as if to shake it all away, "Come on, we need to go find Edward before he does something stupid. We can figure this out later."

Jasper nodded and we took off running in the woods again.

About an hour after my vision, me and Jasper couldn't continue searching for Edward because his scent ended. It ended at the airport. The biggest airport and Edward was not in it anymore. His plane had probably already left. I tried searching for his future but came up with nothing other than him sobbing quietly to himself on the plane. This frustrated me to no end. He was blocking me out! I sighed and turned to Jasper, who was staring at me in confusion, "I can't see anything apart from him sobbing on the plane. He's blocking me out somehow so he's obviously up to something he knows we won't like."

Jasper sighed and said, "Ok. We've done our part for now. Let's just wait and see if he calls, and wait and see if you have any vision's that could mean something to us."

I nodded and we ran back home.

About 2 minutes before we would have arrived back at the Denali clan's home, Jasper took off in another direction to go hunt. I said goodbye and ran home. Once home, I explained to Carlisle and the others where Edward's trail had taken us and how he had stopped me from seeing his future. I was just walking upstairs to read when Carlisle stopped me.

"Alice," he said hesitantly.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"We're going back to Forks next week. Jasper seems ready enough and we want to go back for Bella's funeral. I assumed you'd want to go."

I nodded and without another word turned and walked back up the stairs and into the room I'd been sharing with Jasper. Just the mention of Bella's name sent my head spinning. I still couldn't believe she was gone.

* * *

**I know it's a very short chapter but I've done a double update.**

**Thank you for staying with me through the story so far even though I'm not being very good with the updating.**

**Read & Review x**


	10. Chapter Ten: Capture

**Chapter 10: Capture**

**(The day after the Cullen's discovering Bella is dead.)**

**EPOV**

I was in Italy now. I was sure the scenery was beautiful but, after Bella dying, the word beauty meant nothing to me. My life meant nothing to me without her. I don't know how I'd existed without her. Some say it's better to have loved and lost then to have not loved at all. In a way that's true, but if your love was as strong as mine was for Bella, you would die at the loss of the one you love. And that's exactly what I intended to do. Die. Because without her life was meaningless and painful. I knew that what I was doing now would hurt my family so that's why I blocked Alice from seeing my future. Why I haven't called, why I haven't written, why I haven't told them what I'm doing. It would kill them, Esme especially, and I felt awful for doing it. But I had too.

I looked impatiently around the room that the Volturi had let me stay in. I hadn't had time to book a room and though I wouldn't have minded running around or just sitting under a tree for the night, the Volturi had insisted I stay, saying it would be easier for them to let me know their decision in the morning. The room was really quite beautiful. Golden carpet, cream walls, a big double bed with jade sheets that matched the curtains of the window to the left of the room, and a sofa opposite the television and bookcase. I layed back on the bed and began going over yesterday evening's events.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Edward, my dear friend!" Aro stepped forward gracefully and held out his hand, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_Before I knew what was happening, my hand was in his and he was reading my every thought. I watched what he was seeing through his mind and froze when he got to the first day I had met Bella. It had been in Biology and I'd acted impossibly rude to her. The memory made me cringe._

_He began running through every memory since then, the first time I touched Bella, the first time I hugged her, the first time I kissed her and every embrace and time spent together after that. When he finally came to the memory of me leaving Bella, a small sob escaped my lips and when he got to the vision Alice had of Bella dying, I desperately tried to pull my hand from his, but he kept it in his firm grasp._

"_Please, stop," I begged him, "Don't make me relive it."_

_He let go of me then and stared at me, bewildered._

"_Edward, what is the meaning of this? Who was this girl to you?"_

"_The one I loved more than my own life. That's why I've have come today. I'd like for you to kill me. Now she's gone, I have no reason to live any more."_

_I looked down at the ground and silence filled the room._

_It could have been hours before Aro spoke, I wouldn't have known, but eventually he did, "Come, brothers. We have a lot to discuss. Jane, my dear, please show Edward to his room. He will stay with us tonight while we make our decision," he said turning to Jane, "and be nice." At that she smiled sweetly before turning to me and motioning with her hand. Then Jane led me through many halls and stairways before she finally came to a halt. She opened the door and once she was sure I was inside, locked me in from the other side. _

*END FLASHBACK*

And now, here I was, drowning in my own misery, waiting to see if Aro would give me the one thing I now wanted from life. Death.

Just a few minutes later Aro, Caius and Marcus all stormed in followed by Jane and Alec.

They closed the door behind them and Aro spoke,

"Edward, my dear friend, we know that you have requested to be killed and we have decided to decline that request." My heart sunk, "We however wish to offer you something. I know how powerful your gift is and we would like to offer you a place here in Volterra. You would be part of the guard, mainly hunting down newborns and bringing them back to us."

I started to shake my head before he was finished, "Sorry Aro, but if you do not wish to give me the only thing I now want from life I will have to go and find somebody who does. I do not wish to live any longer and what you've offered me would mean living forever feeling loss and agony. I just can't do that."

I stood up off the bed and walked over to the door, meaning to walk straight out of the Volturi's lives, but I was overtaken by darkness and couldn't feel, see or hear anything.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read & Review :)**

**The next chapter is more of Bella x**


End file.
